Father of Mine
by mydickisthealpha
Summary: Naruto never really pondered over his father, he didn't really think much of him... he just guessed that he wasn't really nice for abandoning him. Oh, but Naruto... if only you knew. [Naruto reflects over his father and what he might've been like]


**F**_ather _**O**_f _**M**_ine_

**b**_y: _**s**_tupefiedNarutard_

_**NOTES: **__Yeah, yeah, other fics to update... but... I don't care. Heehee! I was listening to that one song by Everclear (which I do not own) and I decided that I wanted to write something for poor Naruto... He never knew his father. I bet someone has already done this, but, do I really give a damn?.. yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, no. I don't own Naruto, either. Can you tell I'm in a really bad mood? That sucks, I hate myself! -shakefist- Anyboat, Naruto is 16 in this, but has already had his three year trip with Jiraiya and has brought Sasuke back. He is much more mature. See if you can find the sprinkle of ItaNaru somewhere in there, it's really hard to see though... you have to be an expert._

_**Summary:**__ Naruto never really pondered over his father, he didn't really think much of him... he just guessed that he wasn't really nice for abandoning him. Oh, but Naruto... if only you knew. [Naruto reflects over his father and what he might've been like_

_

* * *

_

**F A T H E R **

_of _

**M I N E**

**

* * *

**

**"**_Father of mine,_

_tell me where have you been?_

_You know I just close my eyes,_

_my whole world disappears,_

_Father of mine,_

_take me back to the day,_

_yeah when I was still your golden boy,_

_back before you went away..."- Everclear_

_

* * *

_

**N**aruto had never really thought about it. Not that he didn't want to... he was quite curious as to who had birthed him and let him be sealed with some monstrous demon thing-y. Hell, the people could be still living around here and just be too afraid to talk to him... ashamed, disgusted. Of course the overly energetic blonde was quite used to this kind of treatment and wouldn't expect anything different from any kind of... _parents. _

He was somewhat of cautious of the word, always trying to avoid it as if it was something of a curse. He strayed away from a group of people when the words "mom" or "dad" were mentioned and changed the subject when asked directly about them.

The loud boy known as Uzumaki Naruto had always viewed Iruka-sensei, Jiraiya-sennin, and Tsunade-baa-chan as his surrogate parents. They usually showed him that kind of affection, although they might do it in weird ways... calling him brat, making him review porn, kicking him out of class, etc. He was glad that they were there though, don't get him wrong! He just... wondered if life would've been easier with a real family... with his own parents.

As I was saying earlier, he hadn't ever really thought much about it... until today.

He had been walking idly along the paved sidewalk when he viewed a little boy perched happily on his father's shoulders. His father was smiling up at his son, eyes beaming with a light so blinding it hurt and Naruto had to look away, a sudden emptiness in his chest. When he looked again the little boy was squealing with delight as his daddy grabbed him from his shoulders and swung him around playfully. Naruto had completely stopped and was staring, a small smile playing on his curvish face, a 16 year old's face.

But it was short-lived as the man spotted him, threw him a venomous glare and sheltered his boy in his cocoon-like arms.

The teen felt pain surge through his veins, cheeks heating in frustration, eyes watering the slightest bit. He frowned, but quickly recovered as the pair walked quickly away. _It doesn't matter, _he thought, _I've lived this long with it, I can survive a bit longer._

He continued the path towards his original destination, a shimmering lake surrounded by a bank of soft dirt and behind that, a field of sunflowers. Sunflowers that swayed gently in the breeze, letting off a musty scent because of previous rainfall. The sun was shining today and Naruto would make the best of it.

He glanced about the lake and smiled happily, falling onto his bottom and crossing his legs indian-style. He set his rough, callused hands on his legs in a meditational pose, ready to train his mind once more.

As if to ruin his chances though, the faces of the father and his son flashed teasingly across his line of memory. He opened his eyes and blinked. _Father.What a strong word. I feel so much when I hear it. _he pondered, cerulean eyes swept once more over the lake. A flashback played in his mind, a memory of Jiraiya laughing at him when he failed to walk on water. He grinned fondly and fell onto to his back abruptly.

The clouds were tinged with grey, signaling that it was to rain soon, but Naruto didn't mind. He just wanted to enjoy a day off. _Clouds._

Another memory swept across his mind. Talking to Iruka whilst looking at the clouds, discussing dreams and life. Naruto closed his eyes again, feeling tears poking at them threateningly.

_What's with me? _Naruto thought crossly and turned onto his side, not minding that dirt smeared his orange and black outfit in the least. He placed his hands under his right cheek, which he was laying on, and stared at the short parts of grass along the bank of the lake.

_Stupid damn father._ And he blinked in confusion. _Where did _that _come from?_ he inquired to himself and sat up again, apparently restless about _something. _

_Why am I thinking about my father? It's not as if I even deserve to know him... What the hell! What kind of father lets his child be sealed with a fucking legendary demon? What kind of father abandons said child, me, and leaves him to rot in his depression? And why the fuck do these thoughts plague me now of all times? Just because I saw some guy and his kid having fun._

_I don't need a father. I have two. I don't need some man that will boss me around and make my life a little bit harder. I don't need a man who reprimands my every move and ruins my attitude... I know full well the impact of an overbearing father... Hmph, poor Itachi. _Naruto's mouth twitched downwards at that sympathetic thought, silently berating himself for thinking that Itachi was a poor soul that needed consoling. Pfft.

_Then again, I wonder if my father would've been like Gaara's... Would he have tried to kill me in fear? Was he even a ninja? Maybe he died fighting Kyuubi?_

Kyuubi snorted in his mind and Naruto cringed. He hated when the demon listened to _his_ thoughts... his personal feelings. Kyuubi scoffed again. Stupid kid.

_Anyways... why do guys even try to impress their fathers all the time? They're just people too. Although... I do try to impress people also... and with someone as close as that... as strong as that... Who wouldn't want recognition? He's the epitome of strength and inspiration of a young boy's life! Eep, I sound like Gai..._

Naruto shifted, feeling a slightly chillier gust of wind than before, knowing that rain would come sooner than he had predicted. Finally, he stood, stretching. Had he been here that long? Obviously he had.

His walk back was plagued with thoughts of what fathers were supposed to be like and what they were not supposed to do. _Coughabandonsoncough. _He saw people walking with their mothers and fathers, laughing and smiling... some being scolded... but still, even as they were scolded it was because of the love their father had for them.

_What is it really like to have a real father of your bloodline? I've seen Shikamaru and his dad interact and they don't seem _really_ close, but there is still that bond! Chouji's dad loves him, you can tell by his facial expressions. And what about my mother? Did she love me?_

Naruto looked up in surprise as he realized his own feet had led him to his own apartment complex. It was in the run down side of town with barely any protection on that side of Konoha. The blonde stared at it and sighed... he'd have to see if he could get some funds from Tsunade to fix the place up...

_If I had a father, would he have helped me?_

Slightly bewildered at his childish behavior he turned his rusty key and pushed the heavy door in. Closing said object behind him and locking it, he leaned against it and looked at the ceiling forlornly. Soon the festivities would begin and he would hear peels of laughter and celebration...

...and he would spend his birthday thinking about his not-father and would-be-son routine.

Naruto scrunched his nose and clenched his eyes shut as to block the tears from falling. So empty. He slid his back down the cold door and sat with his chin resting on his knees, fingers gripping his pants. _I can't cry... he's just a figment of my imagination and I'm fine with that. I hope he was a good man, though. _

After waiting awhile at the door, slouched over, he heard the distant beat of drums and squeals of joy from an excited crowd. He held his breath, hearing his heart beat in his ears match the dance of the drum's beat. _This is not like me._

He shot up and began pacing, willing his tears to go away and found himself heading towards his... "place."

The attic was a wonderful place to be and somehow... remnants of his family had been placed there. He knew that he had a father and a mother... but it was only small things... like secret corny letters and sweet nothings like a fake flower from the Yamanaka flower shop. He smelt their scents lingering with the sandalwood incense and he breathed it in, hoping it would never go away.

He sat in his usual place hearing laughter and music, squeals of joy and contentment. He wished he could be out there, with his family, laughing like that. He wished that he could be one of the people who entertained others with silly antics, making them laugh, making his mother proud.

He sighed, ridiculing himself for being so... _un-_ninja-like. He needed more strength. Suddenly, a flash from a firework lit his attic and he spotted a gleam in the wooden corner of the attic. Another flash and another gleam and his interest was peaked.

"W-what _is_ that?" he asked himself aloud, maybe to rid himself of the silence or calm the flutter of his heart. It was something lodged _behind_ the wall, as if it shouldn't be found, a secret that should've been kept. He quickly punched in the shield of the treasure, the wall, to find it to be a real silver box.

Naruto's eyebrows creased in the middle of his forehead and he touched the box lightly, tracing intricate markings. He set it down gently on the attic floor and pushed it slightly ajar.

"I'm scared to open it." he said suddenly, the revelation hitting him hard. He was scared to find out what kind of parents he had, if this was something of theirs... Were they pretty? Were they strong? Were they ninjas? His hand was trembling, a bead of sweat rolled down his urbane cheek.

Still shaky, he unlatched the lock and pushed the silver door open. Taking a moment he reached in and pulled out a dusty, black-laced album. His head was buzzing and he completely blocked out all noise from the festivals as he unclasped the book's lock.

As he opened the small book, a crinkled paper fell out and Naruto reached out unsteadily to grab it. He picked it up, turning it over and in neat, beautiful kanji... was a note:

_Dearest Naruto-kun,_

_We know, most likely, that you won't be very young when you read this. We requested that, at the right time, you would be told who your parents were. Hopefully Sarutobi hasn't waited too long. I, your mother, know I will die soon. The doctors said it was inevitable... after the damage done to my organs from your birth. Please, do not think that is your fault though, it ran in my family and I knew the consequences. I was part of the ANBU Black OPs, my codename being white panther. I was under a captain. A captain that served your father... Your father... whom will write quickly before he goes..._

_Uzumaki Naruto...what a fitting name. I suppose you are kind of feeling a bit down about things lately, aren't you? I don't have much time to write all of things I want to say... but firstly, I'd like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't stay to teach you things, to defend you, to shape you into the young man you presently are. I'm sorry for abandoning you, I know that is what you are feeling. _

_Secondly, I love you. With your beautiful hair and... dashing good looks you undoubtedly inherited from me... Okay, so your mother will stop hitting me, you got some of your good looks from her too. Mainly those gorgeous eyes. I will soon be taking you out... and the demon fox will be sealed inside of you. I wonder if you will hate me for it. I know it will make your life horribly difficult and there is another sorry. I wish I could've corrected that. _

_Let me tell you who I am before I have to go. I am Uzumaki Arashi, Yondaime of Konohagakure, aka the Yellow Flash of Konoha. I was a sensei and a student and I was a son... And I am a father. A father that is so proud just to look at his Naruto. _

_I have to go now...I love you._

_Okay Naruto-kun, my dearest child, I will go see your father off into the next life. I am yours forever._

_Love, _

_Arashi & Atsui Uzumaki_

Naruto had tears falling down his face, small hiccups escaping his mouth. He held the note close to his heart, eyes closed, breathing in small intervals. He was so happy and so sad... and overwhelmed. His father was the Yondaime Hokage that he so admired! His mother was an ANBU Black OPs! They had loved him and sacrificed their lives and all that was in it for the village! They were heroes!!!

After a few moments he looked at the photo album to see his mother, father, and himself sitting together in the hospital. His father looked so happy and... strong. His mother was elegant, with long black hair and shining curulean eyes. They were so wonderful!

* * *

**T**he day was a hot one; a great day for training. A blonde blur was sparring with a green one and you could hear small bouts of laughter as the green and yellow whirred around. 

"Oh come on Naruto! Get him!!" Yelled a man with dark brown hair and beautiful bronzed skin. He had a scar just below the crook of his nose and he wore his hitai-ite across his forehead. He was currently rooting for his beloved Naruto-kun.

"Yeah, you can do it Naruto! You've gotten so fast!!" Yelled a young woman with pink hair and lovely emerald eyes. "Sorry Lee Honey! You always win!" At her own statement, she giggled.

Naruto smiled wider as he exchanged hits with one of his best friends. He was so happy...so very pleased to be in this world.

"Yo!" a poof sounded from Naruto's right and he recognized the tardiness. Kakashi had arrived as well.

"Don't you, 'Yo!', us! You're late! You were supposed to help train with Naruto, Lee, and Neji, but noooo, you had to be late! So I sparred with Naruto for awhile-" Iruka was cut off quickly and Kakashi was hit with a shoe.

"I win." Naruto stated happily, Lee was off panting to the side, Sakura rubbing his back in comfort.

"It's alright, dear, you did great! What else can you expect from future Hokage?" the pink haired kunoichi asked, smiling up at her long-time friend.

"Very well done, Naruto." Neji congratulated, patting Naruto on the back softly. He was still always trying to get used to human contact. Before Naruto, even touches weren't permitted, now he excepted hugs and kisses! Naruto truly was his savior.

Iruka smiled as Naruto helped his former sensei up, Kakashi smiling with his one eye. The teacher was glad Naruto had finally gotten the confidence to be the person he wanted to be, not having to fake a personality, but being the honestly nice person that he was. He had a feeling it had to do with a certain blonde haired Hokage.

_A father that is so proud just to look at his Naruto. _


End file.
